


I'm A Bad Girl

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, cisgirl!larry stylinson, cisgirl!one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ mouth goes dry when she realises that Harry isn’t wearing a bra. That means that the underwear she just pulled out of her pocket was her own. “…Harry,” she starts, standing up slowly. She moves to stand at the end of Harry’s closed knees and licks her lips, trying to get some moisture onto them. “Are you telling me that you walked from <i>school</i>, in the middle of London, to my office wearing no underwear?”</p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story where Harry goes to Louis' office after school wearing no underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired (somewhat shamefully to admit, to be honest) by the tweet that "Harry's" twitter account favourited a few weeks back. It's a very nsfw image, so if you've seen it, or know what I'm talking about, that is the photo sent at the start of the story.
> 
> So I've had this sitting in my documents folder, waiting for me to muster the courage up to post this after having some friends look it over. It still has taken days to muster said courage up. It's possibly the kinkiest thing I've ever written? (Look at this fandom bringing out stuff in me that I otherwise would've crinkled my nose at.)
> 
> Anyone who knows me from previous fandoms, etc, knows that age difference (after cis girl) is my one true love, so this was inevitable, really.
> 
> Um. Enjoy?

The text message reads a simple _oops! :)_

Attached is a photo that nearly makes Louis drop her phone in the middle of the meeting she’s in. Her colleagues all look over at her but she waves her hand at them, shooting them an apologetic look as she picks up her phone again, discreetly looking at the screen. She knew getting Harry a separate phone was for this reason anyway, so that they didn’t accidentally message other people their dirty photos but it’s not even 9 AM yet, and Louis has been at the office since 7:30 and seeing the photo that Harry’s just sent her has made it _very_ difficult for her to keep concentrating on the things her colleagues are saying. 

A perk of being the boss is that Louis can have her phone in meetings and no one can say a thing about it because she’ll just fire everyone if they do. She knows she should be paying attention to what’s going on but she’s zoomed in on the photo and can’t stop staring. Her mouth is watering at the sight of Harry’s naked, pretty little pussy captured in the photo, her left hand visible, the tips of her fingers still so close to her entrance and the long length of her fingers _coated_ in the slick wetness that Louis just wants to get her mouth on. 

She bites her lip and zooms out of the photo before exiting out of it completely and shutting off her phone. She’ll have to deal with Harry later. Her assistant is shooting her a worried glance but Louis just gives her a look and she turns back to her note taking or whatever it is she does. Louis can’t even remember right now. It’s possible that she can’t even remember her own name because her brain has short circuited from the photo. It’s not the first time that Harry has masturbated before school and sent Louis some kind of message about her wishing that it was Louis but it’s the first time she’s sent a photo to prove it. Louis has half a mind to leave her meeting, storm into Harry’s school and pull her from class just to fuck her. 

She wants to, she really wants to, but she can’t. The future of her company would probably go down the toilet if she did. Even though Louis is only twenty-five years old, she’s made a name for herself in London. She’s ruthless, determined and doesn’t give a shit if anyone likes her. She created her Fortune 500 company from the ground up and has worked hard ever since she left university to make her fortune. She sold her first company at age twenty-one for three point six billion pounds and has been the number one talked about young entrepreneur in the country ever since. There’s still people who think she shouldn’t be in charge, of course, not even because of her young age, but because she’s a woman and a woman in power no less. There’s some stuffy old men who still bristle at her ordering them around but they mostly don’t say anything because Louis has a habit of firing people who piss her off, or, on one occasion, look at her the wrong way.

She met Harry at a charity event that Louis had held. Harry’s smile had captured Louis’ attention from the very first moment she had seen her walking around, trailing behind her parents. Harry’s stepfather was one of the many accountants that worked for Louis and once Louis had set her sights on Harry, she hadn’t wanted to know anything else. Harry had just turned seventeen when they started seeing each other and as cliché as it was, Louis hasn’t ever been happier. She was so focused on work all of the time that she never took any time for herself, too busy closing major deals and adding more money to her bank account. It got a little tedious after a while, when she realised she had no one to share it with. Then Harry happened and Louis couldn’t stop spoiling her if she tried. 

Louis fires off a quick _someone’s going the right way for a smacked bottom!_ to Harry before she sets her phone down on the table, urging herself to pay attention to the meeting that’s still happening around her. If she’s going to survive the day, Louis is going to need a _lot_ of things to distract her. She should probably consider turning off the phone as well, at least until it is closer to the school day ending when Harry will undoubtedly stop by the office to tease Louis a little more. She’s a sucker for punishment, though. Louis can’t deny Harry anything she asks for. It may be her undoing but she can’t help it. 

The meeting finally ends somewhere around lunch time and Louis’ phone has been safely turned off. She knows if she turns it back on, she won’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day. Not when Harry is in a clearly horny mood and has no shame in sending the texts that she does. Louis loves it, she can’t get enough of it but she’s on the verge of closing another massive deal for her company and she can’t afford to lose concentration right now.

“You okay, Miss Tomlinson?” Gina, her secretary asks as Louis absently adds sugar to her tea. She winces when she realises what she’s done and she tips it down the sink with a sigh. 

“Yeah, of course, just over thinking a little,” Louis replies as she starts making a fresh cup. She pushes the sugar bowl out of reach so she can’t make the same mistake again and she blows on the liquid to cool it a little before taking a sip. “I’m just going to listen to music in my office until my three o’clock meeting.”

“Would you like me to hold your calls?” Gina asks and Louis nods.

“Please,” she replies. “I need to focus solely on this deal.”

Gina flashes her a smile and nods at her request before leaving Louis alone in the staff kitchen. She stays in the kitchen until she has finished her tea and takes a banana back to her office to eat. She closes the door firmly behind her and turns on her stereo. Her walls are mostly soundproof, so the noise doesn’t bother the rest of the floor. Sometimes it’s the only way she can concentrate enough on her work, especially if she’s been interrupted a lot through the day.

Plus, whenever Harry stops by, they tend to get a little loud at times and having the stereo there drowns out almost all of their louder noises.

Louis sets her banana down on her desk and opens her laptop, immediately settling down for work. She doesn’t even realise how much time has passed until her phone beeps. She frowns at it and glances at the clock on her screen. It’s only two thirty, there was no way that the clients were early for the meeting and she told Gina she didn’t want interruptions.

“What?” she half-snaps into the intercom. 

“Miss Styles is here to see you,” Gina’s voice says clearly. Louis grins and quickly saves her work.

“Send her in. Make sure no one else interrupts us,” Louis replies. “Thank you.”

Louis closes the lid of her laptop just as the door to her office opens and Harry waltzes in, smiling brightly as she closes the door behind her. Her school uniform is sinful, Louis thinks, as Harry walks, her almost too short skirt swishing around her upper thighs. They’ve had some fun with Harry’s uniform in the past and Louis wants to have even more fun with it but she has a meeting to prepare for that starts in less than half an hour.

“Hey, princess,” Louis says as Harry comes closer. “What are you doing here so early?”

Harry shrugs, her curly hair falling off her shoulders as she does. “Had a free period,” she says, “wanted to come and see you.”

Louis tilts her head up for a kiss and Harry leans over, meeting her, pressing their lips together. Louis hums and feels her body instantly relaxing at Harry’s touch. Their lips slide together with a practiced ease and Harry’s hand comes up to cup Louis’ cheek, deepening the kiss for a few long moments.

“Missed you today,” Harry says softly, her voice a little husky already. It goes straight through Louis and she grips gently at Harry’s hips, parting her legs so that Harry can stand between her knees. Harry sets her designer bag down on the floor and leans into Louis once more, kissing all of her worries away. 

“Mmm, baby,” Louis says after a few long moments. “I have a meeting soon and I’ve still not finished my work on it.”

Harry pouts and Louis feels her resolve start to crumble immediately. “But I got you a present,” she says, giving Louis her best puppy dog eyed look. “Didn’t you get my text messages?”

“I turned my phone off,” Louis admits guiltily. “It’s been a busy day.”

“Well, why don’t you turn your phone back on then?” Harry suggests with a smile. She sits herself on Louis’ desk and crosses one leg over the top of the other while Louis reaches into her top drawer for the phone. She switches it back on and waits for it to power up. The device vibrates in her hand several times, indicating the amount of messages she has from Harry and she scrolls through them, feeling more and more turned on by the contents of the messages and some of the accompanying photos. 

“Well,” Louis starts, licking her lips. “ _Someone_ has been naughty.”

Harry beams at her. “Want your present now?” she asks, her voice laced with innocence that Louis knows she doesn’t have.

“Sure,” Louis agrees. 

Harry reaches into the pocket of her school blazer that she’s still wearing and she pulls out a pair of g-string knickers and a bra. She dangles them in front of Louis for a moment before dropping them to the floor. 

Louis frowns, confused. “Baby…?” 

Harry just grins at her and undoes the button on her blazer, revealing her white, button down school dress shirt. She shrugs the blazer off and leans over the desk a little, carefully setting the blazer down on top of her handbag. 

Louis’ mouth goes dry when she realises that Harry isn’t wearing a bra. That means that the underwear she just pulled out of her pocket was her own. “…Harry,” she starts, standing up slowly. She moves to stand at the end of Harry’s closed knees and licks her lips, trying to get some moisture onto them. “Are you telling me that you walked from _school_ , in the middle of London, to my office wearing no underwear?”

Harry bites her lip and looks up at Louis through her eyelashes. “Not _all_ the way,” she replies. She spreads her legs and Louis steps between them, her hands falling to Harry’s upper thighs, stroking over the soft skin there. Harry’s still worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as Louis’ hands stroke higher and higher up her thighs until she reaches the fabric of her skirt. She pauses until Harry nods at her and she pushes the material up, revealing the fact that yes, Harry is not wearing any underwear at _all_. Louis lets out a breath and surges forwards, capturing Harry’s lips with her own. She moans into the kiss, her fingers digging into the flesh of Harry’s thighs. She squeezes and Harry wriggles forwards, clearly eager for something more. 

“You’re such a bad girl,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips, unable to stop kissing her. She scratches her blunt, but well-manicured nails down Harry’s thighs lightly, causing Harry to whimper and try and lift her hips into Louis’ touch. “I can’t wait to get you home tonight and fuck you. I think maybe you need a spanking too, for being such a naughty girl.”

Harry groans loudly. “Lou, please,” she whispers, gripping onto Louis’ hips tightly. “Fuck me now, _please_.”

Louis wants to, she really does, but her mind is telling her that she has a meeting soon and she needs to send Harry home to wait for her. She knows Harry will hate it and she’ll pout and frump later until Louis apologises and kisses her better, but she has to do it. “Babe… baby,” she whispers against Harry’s lips, her tongue flicking out against Harry’s briefly. “I’ve got a meeting soon.”

Predictably, Harry pouts. “Fine,” she says. “I guess you won’t be needing these then.” She reaches her hands underneath Louis’ slightly loose skirt and hooks her fingers under the elastic of Louis’ underwear. Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry but appeases her with a nod. Harry grins and pulls Louis’ underwear down completely and she steps out of them, kicking them to the side with her high heel clad foot. 

“And why do you need my underwear, princess?” Louis asks.

Harry jumps off the table and bends over, picking up Louis’ knickers. “Reasons,” she says, leaning close to kiss Louis hotly again. 

The intercom on Louis’ phone buzzes and Gina’s voice fills the room before Louis even has a chance to speak. “The Collins’ are here, Miss Tomlinson,” she says hastily. “They’re heading for your office right now.”

Louis’ eyes go wide and she looks down at Harry who looks well on her way to being thoroughly debauched. There’s no way that her clients can see her with Harry in the room. She would lose all respect she has from them and they would never take her seriously again. “Harry, I need you to get under the desk and stay as quiet as possible,” she whispers hastily. “These clients are slightly homophobic and misogynistic and I don’t want them seeing you like this.”

Harry must sense the seriousness in Louis’ tone as she nods once. She pecks Louis on the lips again before quickly crawling underneath the desk. Louis nudges their underwear on the floor with her shoe until Harry’s hand shoots out and grabs everything, pulling it under the large desk with her. She’ll be able to sit comfortably for the duration of Louis’ meeting, at least. And if she keeps her phone on silent, she should be able to play games on it until she’s able to come back out.

The door opens a moment later and Louis straightens herself, smoothing her hands down over her skirt. She smiles beatifically at the three clients walking into her office and she steps around the desk to shake each of their hands, glad that she and Harry hadn’t been caught so far. 

The meeting starts off well. Louis’ giving her all for the presentation and she seems to have caught the attention of all of the Collins’, much to her delight. As she sits back down at her desk, her foot catches something and she glances down to see Harry sitting under there still, playing a game on her phone. She quickly tears her gaze away, having briefly forgotten that Harry was there. She seats herself in her desk chair again and continues talking to her clients, trying to remember everything she needed to address with them.

A few moments later, Louis feels a hand on her ankle. She coughs awkwardly and shoots the Collins’ an apologetic glance before carrying on like nothing happened. 

Harry, it seems, has grown bored of the meeting, and of being stuck under Louis’ desk for the last hour. She trails her hand up Louis’ leg, stroking over the smooth skin until she reaches Louis’ knee. She presses a kiss to the inside of her knee before doing the same to the other one. Louis swallows thickly and keeps talking like her heart hasn’t suddenly started pounding in her chest. 

Harry’s lips are soft against her thighs as she kisses up them, pushing the hem of her skirt up with her fingers, making her way slowly up Louis’ thighs. Louis surreptitiously reaches under the desk to bat Harry away but Harry just grabs her hand and presses her warm lips to the palm of Louis’ hand. She strokes over the palm before sucking Louis’ index finger into her mouth. Louis swears she can hear the soft _pop_ when Harry lets the digit fall from her lips. Louis straightens herself and tries to focus her sole attention on what is being said to her. She bats Harry away again before placing both of her hands on the desk and linking her fingers together. 

Her hope that Harry got the message was in vain as Harry pushes Louis’ skirt up a little more and scoots in closer. Her lips are hot against Louis’ thighs, leaving burning marks in her wake. Harry nips at the flesh and sucks hard, causing Louis to sit up a little straighter in her chair. She plays it off easily; nodding at whatever it is that is being said by her clients. 

Not for the first time in Louis’ career, she hopes that a meeting will hurry up and end but it’s the first time she’s ever had someone under her desk teasing her like the way Harry is. She hears a soft whimper and doesn’t dare look down as Harry’s curly head slightly comes into view between Louis’ legs, her skirt pushed up as high as it will go. Louis has never been more grateful for the way the desk hides absolutely everything to anyone on the other side. 

Harry’s breath is hot against her skin as she gets closer and closer to Louis’ pussy. The lack of underwear makes it all the more thrilling and all the more terrifying as the clients sitting opposite Louis have the power to make her lose _everything_. 

Even though she tries to fight it, tries to ignore Harry between her legs, she knows it’s impossible. Harry carefully parts Louis’ legs and shuffles in even closer. The air is cool across Louis’ naked skin and she can feel her clit throbbing, aching for any kind of friction against it. Louis can only imagine that Harry’s licking her lips as she takes in the sight of Louis’ exposed pussy, making sure that her folds are pushed aside so that she can stare at Louis’ clit and her hole. She knows she’s wet – she has been since the first text from Harry of the morning. She knows Harry loves nothing more than turning Louis on and the fact that this is in secret is more than exciting for her.

The first swipe of Harry’s tongue across her clit makes Louis bite down hard on her tongue. She immediately tastes blood and holds back the wince as she swallows it. Harry has pulled back, though. She’s only touched Louis the once and Louis just wants more. 

Harry’s fingers dig silently into Louis’ thighs and Louis carefully removes one of her hands off the table to reach under the desk again. Harry takes Louis’ hand and puts it in her hair. She understands Harry’s request and she tugs slightly, guiding Harry back between her legs. Harry’s lips close over Louis’ clit once more and she licks over it with slow and impossibly soft movements of her tongue, knowing that it’s only going to turn Louis on even more. 

Louis keeps her face as expressionless as possible. She absolutely cannot let herself give into Harry’s teasing. She knows that Harry loves every second of this. The movements range from slow to fast as Harry flicks her tongue over Louis’ clit and each time she changes pace, Louis has to stop herself from crying out loud. 

A moment later, Louis’ secondary phone buzzes on the table. She looks at it with wide eyes and immediately apologises. 

Kate Collins just gives her a soft smile and tells Louis that she can check her phone. Louis knows she shouldn’t but she swipes her finger across the screen and almost drops her phone again when the photo loads up. It’s Harry between her legs, smiling brightly at the camera as best as she can with her tongue against Louis’ clit. Louis briefly wonders how on Earth Harry had managed to take such a photo without her knowing. 

A second photo pops up a moment later and it takes every ounce of strength that Louis has not to groan out loud. Harry has managed to take a photo of herself as well, her pussy is glistening in the light of the room but that isn’t what captures Louis’ attention. It’s the fact that Harry is wearing her princess plug; the pink end looking like jewellery as it sits just outside of Harry’s arsehole. It looks gorgeous on her, like she was made to wear it. Louis briefly wonders just how long she’s been wearing it and if she wore it all day or not. Knowing Harry, she probably did.

Louis quickly turns the phone off and puts it back in the top drawer of her desk, closing it firmly. At the sound, Harry flicks her tongue harder against Louis’ clit, moving over it fast in a way that will surely get Louis off as quickly as possible. She bites back the whimper that wants to escape her lips and turns her attention to Kate Collins who has uncrossed her legs and looks like she is about to stand up.

“I think that’s everything we needed to discuss,” Kate says a moment later. “Jack?”

Jack nods and rubs a hand across his large belly and Samantha, their daughter also nods, giving Louis a small smile. Louis gives them a winning smile back at them, feeling happy with the outcome of the meeting.

“Excellent,” she says. She reaches under the table and gently pushes at Harry’s head until she moves off completely. Louis quickly tugs down her skirt but Harry’s hands start pushing it up again. Louis holds her skirt down and pushes her chair back. She wobbles a little as she stands up and purposefully does not look down at Harry who is sure to be pouting after Louis. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful meeting, Louis,” Kate says as they reach the door. Louis shakes each of their hands and walks them to the lifts in the lobby. They promise to be in touch within the next week to finalise the paperwork and step into the lift the moment the doors open.

Louis says her good byes and when the doors to the lift close and the glowing numbers above the lift start moving backwards, she turns on her heel and starts heading for her office. 

“Miss Tomlinson?” Gina starts but Louis just holds up a hand and shakes her head.

“Gina, darling, Gina,” she says. “I’m going to need you to hold all of my calls. Unless there is blood, death or mayhem, I don’t want to know.”

Gina nods vigorously. “Did the meeting not go well?” she asks hesitantly, her fingers reaching for a strand of her dark blonde hair as she always does when she’s nervous. 

“It was brilliant,” Louis replied. “They’re sending the paperwork over next week.”

“Then why…?” 

“I’ve got other business to attend to,” Louis interrupts her.

“Oh… I didn’t see Miss Styles leave,” Gina says absently.

“She didn’t,” Louis replies and she leaves Gina sitting stunned in her chair. She knows that Gina will get it a moment later. Louis steps into her office and locks the door behind her immediately. 

Harry is sitting on Louis’ office chair, her legs spread wide, one over each arm of chair, and her fingers pumping in and out of herself lazily. Her head is tipped back, looking like a vision. She’s undone all of the buttons on her shirt, leaving it hanging open, barely covering her small breasts. Louis licks her lips as she rakes her gaze over Harry’s gorgeous body. The lighting makes her princess plug glint prettily and Louis has to stop herself from just crossing the room and falling straight to her knees in front of Harry and eating her out until she can take no more.

Louis picks up the remote control of her stereo and turns it back on. The music is a lot quieter than before, enough so that she’ll be able to talk freely to Harry without having to turn it down. 

She walks over to Harry, keeping their gazes locked. She can see that Harry is still playing with herself, swirling the tip of her middle finger over her swollen clit before pushing it back inside her dripping wet pussy. There’s an air of innocence about Harry that only she could pull off, even though she has two fingers deep inside of herself. She stops in front of Harry and simply raises an eyebrow. 

“I could use a hand here,” Harry replies cheekily. 

“You,” Louis starts, leaning over a little, bracing one hand on each of Harry’s thighs, digging her fingers in slightly, “can wait.”

Harry’s mouth drops open and Louis immediately covers it with hers, kissing Harry hotly. She nips at Harry’s lips, soothing across them with her tongue before pulling back. Harry’s pupils have blown wide and her lips are shining and swollen already. Harry bites her lip as Louis reaches behind herself to unzip her skirt. She lets it fall to the floor and steps out of it easily, kicking it to the side with the toe of her high heels. 

“Up,” Louis orders and Harry hastily complies. Her skirt swishes back around her thighs, cutting off Louis’ perfect view of her pussy but she knows she’ll get to see it again soon enough. Harry needs to finish her off first; especially after all of the teasing she did while Louis was with her clients. “You are such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” she says softly and Harry just nods. “And what do we do to naughty little girls?”

“Spank them?” Harry asks, her face alight with excitement. She starts to turn around but Louis stops her with a hand on her hip.

Louis tuts and shakes her head. “Not now, princess,” she replies. “Not when I have an office full of employees and not when you have to walk back home. One gust of wind and everyone will be able to see exactly what I’ve done to you.”

Harry pouts and crosses her arms across her chest, bunching the material of her shirt slightly. 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t,” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hip. She pulls Harry closer and gives her a chaste kiss, one that still has Harry leaning in for more. “I just said not right now. You’ll get spanked when we get home.” Harry grins and kisses Louis back with a little more excitement. She lets out a soft moan that goes straight through Louis, making her toes curl in her shoes. “I think you should finish what you’ve started though, princess.”

Harry’s eyes are sparkling when they pull back and she immediately drops to her knees in front of Louis. Louis spreads her legs a little and strokes a hand through Harry’s unruly curls before guiding her forwards. Harry eagerly starts sucking on Louis’ pussy, pulling her clit into her mouth straight away. Louis bites back her moan, wanting Harry to work for it first. She licks her lips and tilts her head back, closing her eyes for a few brief moments. It makes Harry work harder for it. The noises coming from her are muffled by her mouth pressed against Louis but they’re delicious. Her tongue hardens and dips into Louis’ soaking wet entrance. She lets herself groan, giving Harry that much and Harry presses her mouth even harder against Louis. She sucks and licks, moaning the entire time. Her enthusiasm and eagerness to please Louis drives Louis back to the edge quicker than she was expecting. 

“Wait, baby, stop,” Louis says, tugging on Harry’s hair to pull her off. Harry’s lips and chin are soaking when she pulls back and she still manages to have a pout on her beautiful mouth. Louis leans down to kiss Harry before she moves to sit at her desk chair. She sits herself comfortably and spreads her legs, one leg over each arm of the chair, exactly how Harry was before. “Here you go, princess.” Harry crawls on all fours over to Louis and she nuzzles her face against Louis’ inner thigh, kissing along it softly. “C’mon, baby, finish what you were doing.”

It’s all the encouragement Harry needs before she’s burying her face between Louis’ legs again. Louis sighs and tips her head back, letting the sensation wash over her. She knows that she’s close, has been for a while now, but she also knows just how much Harry gets off on pleasing her.

She starts to unbutton her own blouse, taking her time to slip each button through the hole before it hangs open, exposing her red bra she’s wearing that she and Harry had picked out on one of their many shopping trips. She squeezes her breast over the material with one hand while the other finds its way back into Harry’s hair, tugging but not pulling Harry off. Harry shudders against her, her tongue hardening once more as she flicks it rapidly against her clit. 

“Mmm, baby, so good,” Louis moans. She looks down again and sees that Harry has a hand between her own legs. She tugs hard on Harry’s hair, causing Harry to whimper but she comes away easily. “No touching yourself,” she says and Harry removes her hand. “Lick your fingers and put them in me.”

Harry immediately complies, sucking her own wetness off her fingers before pushing one easily inside of Louis. She looks a little put out at being told off so Louis gently strokes Harry’s cheeks with her hands, cupping her face. She brings Harry in for a kiss, slowly sucking on her tongue, tasting herself in Harry’s mouth. It makes her even wetter, if possible. 

“Love you, princess,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips.

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry replies. 

“Finish me off, baby, I’m almost there,” Louis says. Harry crooks her finger inside of Louis and Louis lets out a broken sigh, pushing her hips out to get more friction. Harry dips her head and licks around her fingers, pushing her tongue in alongside of them. “That’s my girl,” she encourages and Harry lets out a happy noise before fucking into Louis harder with her fingers. She closes her mouth over Louis’ clit once more and sucks hard before stiffening her tongue and flicking over the sensitive nub until Louis is coming. She moans loudly, her breath coming in big gasps as she rides through her orgasm. Harry keeps licking her through it, her tongue alternating between Louis’ clit and her opening, clearly not wanting to miss any of it. Louis slumps against the chair, completely spent. Her limbs feel heavy and she just wants to stay as she is forever. Harry’s still between her legs, slowly licking her clean. She enjoys this part just as much as she enjoys eating Louis out. 

Louis moans softly and gently cards a hand through Harry’s hair, pushing the strands away from her face. “Such a good girl,” she mumbles. Harry lets out a happy noise and pushes her tongue into Louis a little more, curling it inside of her.

When Harry pulls back again, her lips are swollen and her chin and mouth are wet. Louis beckons her forwards and swipes her thumb across Harry’s lips before gently pushing it between them. Harry greedily sucks on Louis’ thumb, her tongue swirling around the digit, trying to pull it into her mouth even more. 

“Love you so much,” Louis whispers and she kisses Harry softly on the lips. She plucks a tissue from the box on her desk and wipes up the remaining mess on Harry’s face. The temporary clean-up will have to do. “Since you did such a good job,” she starts, “you can pick a present.”

Harry grins at her as Louis reaches into the top drawer to pull out a key that is hidden away from plain sight. She closes the drawer and pushes the key into the lock on the bigger bottom drawer of the left side of her desk. She sets the key back on the desk once she’s unlocked it and has slid the drawer out. Harry’s eyes go wide with excitement as she peers into the drawer. She licks her lips and Louis kisses her neck while she chooses. 

“This one,” Harry says excitedly as she holds up a sparkly, light blue dildo. It’s bigger than the ones they normally use but Harry can take it. At Louis’ nod, she grabs the strap on harness as well and immediately begins fitting it into place. She passes it to Louis a few moments later and Louis stands up to put it on. She secures it around herself and sits herself back down in her desk chair. 

“Come here,” Louis says softly. Harry stands and steps between Louis’ legs. “Spread your legs.” Harry complies and Louis dips two fingers into Harry’s entrance, seeing how wet she is. Her fingers come back slick and sticky and she reaches into the bottom drawer for the bottle of lubricant. She squirts some onto her palm and coats the dildo in it, unwilling to risk causing Harry discomfort from the stretch. “Come ride me, princess.”

Harry lets out an excited noise and she puts her knees either side of Louis’ thighs on the chair. She lifts her skirt out of the way with one hand and takes the dildo in the other. Louis steadies Harry with her hands on Harry’s hips until Harry sinks herself down onto the dildo. A brief flicker of discomfort crosses Harry’s face but before Louis can ask if she wants to stop, Harry bottoms out. She lets out a broken whimper as she gets used to the size of the toy. 

Louis strokes her hands up the back of Harry’s shirt, over her skin and around to her breasts, cupping one gently. She dips her head forwards and sucks on Harry’s nipple until it’s a hardened bud in her mouth. She pulls off and blows cold air across it, watching it strain against Harry’s skin. She repeats the action on her other nipple, making them both stand to attention. “You alright, princess?” she asks after a moment.

Harry nods and captures Louis’ lips in a kiss. She pushes them both so Louis’ back is leaning flush against her chair and then lifts herself up, breaking the kiss. Louis watches as Harry pulls almost all the way off the dildo before slamming back down, moaning loudly. She keeps her eyes closed as she sets a rhythm, fucking herself down onto the toy. Louis watches with rapt attention as Harry keeps moving, the toy disappearing inside of her with each thrust down. 

Harry’s noises fill the room, despite the music that is still playing. She grips the back of the chair behind Louis’ head tightly and moves her hips as fast as she can manage. Louis strokes her hands over the skin of Harry’s back, running her thumbs over the dimples at the base of Harry’s spine, digging her fingers in a little. She pushes Harry’s skirt up at the back and grabs Harry’s perky little arse in her hands, squeezing each cheek with one of her hands. She keeps one hand on Harry’s arse as Harry bounces on her lap, letting the other one trail between Harry’s cheeks. She runs her finger around the rim of the plug and gently taps on it. Harry whimpers and collapses against Louis’ chest, still holding onto the back of the chair, her whole body trembling. 

“When did you put this in, princess?” Louis asks while Harry is catching her breath. “Were you wearing it all day?”

Harry’s lips graze over Louis’ semi-exposed collarbone, her teeth scraping lightly. “No,” Harry eventually gets out. “I put it in just before I left school to come see you.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, peppering kisses along Harry’s flushed cheek. She flicks her tongue over Harry’s ear lobe, nipping at it lightly. “Does it feel good, baby?”

Harry nods against Louis’ shoulder. “Yes,” she replies. “I love it.”

Louis pushes her finger against the plug again before tracing around the dildo that is still stretching her vagina wide. It feels wet and Louis wishes she could get her mouth on Harry and fuck her at the same time. She rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit and Harry whines in Louis’ ear.

“Hold onto me, baby,” Louis says and Harry immediately complies, wrapping her arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis stands slowly and Harry tucks her knees into Louis’ sides. She takes a few steps across the room and sets Harry down on the edge of desk. She quickly pushes her laptop to the side, even though Harry hasn’t let go of her yet. She wriggles and lets out a low groan, moving her hand to between her legs, rubbing her fingers across her clit. Louis watches her intently, taking in the way Harry’s vagina clenches around the toy still inside of her.

“Please,” Harry whimpers. 

“Bend your knees, feet up on the desk,” Louis instructs and Harry shifts to comply, lying down on her back on the desk. Louis slowly removes the toy from where it rests inside of Harry and Harry’s hand shoots down to stop her from moving. “Patience, baby girl.”

Her hole flutters, clenching around nothing and Louis strokes over Harry’s pussy with her hand. She flicks at Harry’s clit, eliciting a whimper from Harry and she dips two fingers into Harry’s entrance, watching as she immediately clenches down around them, drawing them further into her body. She crooks her fingers inside of Harry and rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit again. Harry’s deliciously wet and her pussy is pink from being so well fucked already. 

Louis dips her head and presses her mouth where her fingers rest inside of Harry. She licks around them slowly, enjoying the sounds coming from Harry. She licks Harry’s clit a few times, just to tease her before removing her hand and mouth altogether. She lets out a hot breath over Harry’s pussy before moving to lick around where the plug sits snugly inside of Harry’s arse. Harry arches into the touch, trying to get more contact with Louis’ mouth. Louis pulls back after a few moments and gently tugs on the plug until it slips out of Harry. She whimpers again and Louis dips her head to press a kiss right against Harry’s hole, letting her tongue slip inside for a brief moment.

“Do you want this back in, princess?” Louis asks and Harry nods.

“Please,” she replies, “it makes me feel pretty.”

Lining the plug up, Louis pushes it back inside of Harry until the base makes it stop. She kisses the inside of Harry’s knee while she traces around the rim of the plug with her finger again. “It makes you look _gorgeous_ , baby girl.”

“Thank you,” Harry says breathily. “Can… Can you please fuck me now?”

“Of course, baby,” Louis replies, her lips grazing over the inside of Harry’s knee still. “With the dildo or my mouth?”

Harry looks up at her and bites her lip, clearly torn. She worries the flesh between her teeth until Louis answers for her, pushing the head of the toy against Harry’s vagina. “Please, Lou, please. Please fuck me.”

Louis pushes in with ease and the sound of pure ecstasy that leaves Harry’s lips makes Louis’ clit throb between her legs. She’s turned on by every little sound that Harry makes but when she sounds so utterly _happy_ , it drives Louis wild. She pushes in until she bottoms out and lets Harry get used to the sensation again. She leans over as best as she can to kiss Harry, Harry leaning up on her elbows to meet Louis half way. 

She reaches behind Louis and unclasps her bra so she can feel her breasts, despite the fact that the straps are caught on Louis’ upper arms because she’s still wearing her shirt. Louis hastily takes her shirt and bra off and lets Harry take her tits in both of her hands, her thumbs immediately rubbing over Louis’ nipples, getting them hard. Louis pulls out almost the whole way, the toy glistening with Harry’s wetness, before she thrusts back in hard. Harry lets out a yelp and her eyes flutter closed at the touch. 

Once Louis has a rhythm going, pounding into Harry mercilessly, Harry sits up enough to kiss Louis. She strokes her hands all over Louis, trying to touch her as much as possible. Louis has one hand between their bodies, rubbing over Harry’s clit as hard and as fast as she knows Harry can take, the other holding onto her hip to keep Harry steady as she pounds into her. 

“So close,” Harry whispers a short while later, pressing kisses all along Louis’ collarbone. She knows her neck is going to be littered with love bites by the time they’re finished but she can’t bring herself to care. Harry is no better, with a smattering of love bites on her neck. “Please fuck me harder, Louis, _please_ ,” she begs and Louis isn’t one to deny Harry anything, really. 

She licks her lips and grips Harry’s hips with both of her hands, thrusting into her harder and faster than before. Harry lies back and drops one of her hands to rub at her clit, the other pinching and squeezing her nipples, making them stand out on her chest. Her breath hitches in a tell-tale sign of her approaching orgasm so Louis doubles her efforts. 

Harry whimpers and lets out a whine as she comes, her legs wrapping themselves tightly around Louis to keep her in place. She slows her thrusting down and replaces Harry’s fingers with her own on her clit, letting Harry ride out her orgasm. Louis stays inside of Harry when Harry slumps back against the desk, completely spent. She giggles and throws her arms across her face. 

Louis lowers head and kisses everywhere across Harry’s chest and stomach that she can reach while keeping the toy inside of her. She nips and sucks at the flesh, leaving love bites all across Harry’s soft stomach. Harry’s legs loosen around Louis’ middle and Louis takes that as a sign to slowly remove the toy from inside of Harry. Her entrance flutters again, trying to clench around anything. Louis quickly slips two of her fingers inside of Harry so she has something inside of her. She knows how much Harry loves being filled and after a good fucking like that, Harry wants to keep the toys inside of her most of the time. She’s fallen asleep on top of Louis before, the dildo still nestled in her vagina, her entrance stretching around it. 

Harry sighs happily as Louis drops to her knees in front of Harry, wrapping her arms around Harry’s thighs, and starts to lick her clean. She lets her nose rub against Harry’s clit, causing her to twitch at the touch before she licks into Harry’s vagina, letting the taste of Harry’s orgasm overcome her. She hums and closes her eyes, losing herself in eating Harry out. Harry whimpers again and pushes against Louis’ face as best as she can. Louis flicks her tongue inside of Harry, feeling Harry clench down around her. She reaches as best as she can to rub at Harry’s clit again, knowing that it won’t take much for Harry to go again. She’s wanted to get her mouth on Harry since the second she sent the photo that morning and she’s going to take her time. 

“You taste so good, baby,” Louis whispers. “So wet for me.” Harry whimpers again. “Can you come again, princess? Like a good girl?”

“Yes,” Harry hisses out. “Yes.”

“Mmm, that’s a good girl,” Louis mumbles, slipping her tongue back inside of Harry. She licks over Harry’s clit, sucking on it hard for a few long moments before replacing her tongue with her fingers, rubbing harder than before. Harry lets out another whine and the moment Louis pushes her tongue back inside of Harry, she starts clenching down around her again. 

Louis covers Harry’s pussy with her mouth, pushing her tongue in as far as it will go when Harry orgasms again. She can feel the little dribbles of wetness coating her tongue and she moans against Harry’s pussy, knowing the vibrations will be adding to Harry’s pleasure. She curls her tongue inside of Harry, lapping up all of the sticky wetness as possible. 

With one last kiss to Harry’s clit, Louis stands up, taking in how utterly wrecked Harry looks. She unclasps the harness and lets it fall to the floor with a soft thud. She massages her hands up Harry’s thighs, stroking over each of them and across Harry’s stomach, touching her as much as possible.

“You’re such a good girl,” Louis says when Harry’s eyes flutter open. “Giving me two _amazing_ orgasms. Come kiss me and taste how good you were.”

Harry sits up shakily and Louis wraps her arms around Harry, holding her flush against her chest as they kiss. Harry moans and kisses her deeper, trying to suck the taste of herself off Louis’ tongue. 

“Good, isn’t it?” Louis asks a moment later and Harry nods. “That’s my girl.” She caresses Harry’s back underneath her shirt, stroking the soft skin as she kisses Harry lightly on the lips. “Can you stand?”

Harry nods and slips off the desk. Her shirt is positively wrinkled but her skirt falls back into place as she stands up. “Thank you,” she says a moment later, giving Louis a shy smile.

Louis smiles back and bends down to put her own clothes back on, leaving her knickers off though, just to see Harry’s eyes light up. She crowds into Harry’s space once she’s redressed and slips her hand underneath Harry’s skirt with both hands, squeezing her arse. She pushes against the plug and Harry gasps, clinging to Louis a little tighter. “I guess you don’t need a spanking anymore.”

As predicted, Harry pouts at that. “I don’t know,” she starts, a mischievous lilt to her voice. “Girls who finger themselves in your Porsche when it has the top down get a spanking, don’t they?” She twirls the keys to Louis’ Porsche around her finger and Louis briefly wonders when the hell she grabbed them. She pecks Louis on the lips before quickly slipping on her blazer over her still unbuttoned shirt and picks up her handbag and underwear in one motion. She pauses at the door to Louis’ office and purposefully bends over, exposing the pink jewel nestled between her cheeks. “Oops, I dropped something,” she says cheekily, throwing a wink over her shoulder at Louis before she all but skips out of Louis’ office.

Louis barely has time to catch her breath and pick up her things before she’s hastily following Harry’s retreating form, wondering just what she’s managed to get herself into with a seventeen year old constantly horny girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure whether to continue on or not after this.  
> If you would like to see a second part with aforementioned spanking, please let me know? (there's a possibility that I'm going to write it anyway, but yeah, it's nice to know that people like reading my stuff.)
> 
> Rebloggable version from tumblr [here](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/92123081741) ♥
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
